Caught Out
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: Erin and Jay are caught on a date by a member of intelligence. The catch? No one knows they are dating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Okay so this is my second update today but I feel bad. I'm pretty sure this prompt came in before the other two I've just put up - Sorry about that!**

 **Enjoy :-)**

Caught Out

Erin's POV

"Hey man, you going to call that lawyer?" Adam's voice grabs my attention but not as much as the question he asked.

My heart is thumping in my chest as I try and play it cool at my desk. I look over to Mouse who is look very uncomfortable.

Jay clears his throat and I look down at my desk pretending to do paperwork.

"Nah, she's not my type." Jay shrugs it off and I can practically feel his eyes on me.

"She's hot." Adam tries again.

"Not interested man, besides don't you have Kim?" Jay's voice is questioning and his tone makes it clear he wants the conversation to end.

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate other girls." I roll my eyes at his player tendencies and look up to catch Jay's reply.

His blue eyes are sincere and drilling into mine.

"It should mean that. I know it does for me." Jay stands up and grabs his coat.

"You ready?" He asks me and I nod before grabbing my own coat.

"Later dude." Jay tells Adam with a wave of the hand.

"Later."

"You want to grab a drink at Molly's?" I ask to change topics as we leave the district.

"No, I want to take you out. On a date… how's Italian sound?" Jay's hand brushes mine but doesn't pick it up; he knows how I feel about it displaying our relationship at work.

"Sounds like you know me pretty well. I can't turn down food, especially Italian." I giggle as we get in the car.

* * *

"Hey babe, you know I wasn't interested right? She's got nothing on you." Jay asks as we walk hand in hand down the street towards the restaurant.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then what's up?" Jay pries gently.

"I was still jealous though." I shrug and briefly look up to Jay.

"You have no reason to be, you're it for me." Jays voice is serious and his words hit me.

 _You're it for me._

It's essentially a silent 'I love you'.

"We're finally together, I've got you… all of you. There's no way I'm screwing that up okay? I'm happy Erin. You make me happy; in fact even when we were on a break I wasn't interested in anyone else. I couldn't find it in me to move on, so just know that no girl out there stands a chance when all I see is you. I waited for you. For us."

Jay stops to pull me in for a sweet kiss before releasing me and pulling me into his side, his arm across my shoulders. We continue walking, my hand entwined with his on my shoulder and my other arm wrapped tight around his waist.

"You're amazing Jay."

Jay's simple response is to place a kiss in my hair.

* * *

Kim's POV

"Adam? Are you even listening to me?" I let out a breath in frustration.

"Huh?" Adam turns to me distracted.

"Seriously?" I place my hands on my hips and stare him down.

"I thought I saw Erin and Jay." I turn to look across the street and see a couple walking down the street cuddled together.

"That couple?" I ask confused.

"Yeah. There were kissing though… Halstead and Lindsay aren't dating. Are they?"

"Man, you're so clueless. You can't see the chemistry and flirtations between those two? It was bound to happen eventually." I roll my eyes at his confused expression.

"No. Hank will kill Jay." I just shrug.

"Maybe that's why it's a secret. I think they had a thing last year for a bit."

"What?" Adam's confusion grows.

"You're a detective Adam, do you not pay attention?"

"Good idea; lets follow them."

"Not what I was saying. Why?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"To find out."

"Not a good idea, it's clearly a secret and you have a big mouth."

I shake my head at Adams retreating figure but follow him anyway.

* * *

Erin's POV

"Table for two please." Jay asks the hostess and she smiles before grabbing some menus and leads us over to a small table by the window.

Jay pulls my chair out and gives me a wink as I sit down.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I feel pink tint my cheeks but can't help the smile that pulls across my face.

"You're pretty great yourself." I reply with a smirk before leaning across the table to meet Jay in the middle.

Our lips meet in a kiss that I don't want to pull away from, wishing we were back at my place so we could take this a step further.

* * *

Kim POV

"Oh my god. It's true!" Adam's voice is still full of shock and I can't help but laugh at him.

"They're so cute together." I gush and now it's Adam's turn to roll his eyes.

"They are really good together, and so professional. I mean no one knew they were dating…" I continue to gush as Adam just shakes his head.

"Yeah." Adam is still staring at them through the restaurants glass window.

"It needs to stay this way Adam."

"What way?"

"That no one knows about them. It's not our secret to tell okay?"

Adam nods but something doesn't sit right.

"Okay, let's go." Adam takes off towards the restaurant.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting them to fess up. Or at least making them uncomfortable."

"And you wonder why they didn't tell you." I roll my eyes before following Adam inside the restaurant.

 **A/N: I know... I'm mean. Leave a review and I'll get Part 2 up tomorrow night. :-)**

 **I'm thinking of adding some smut in next chapter... will be good practice. lol**

 **If you can tolerate how I write it it next chapter then I can attempt Part 2 of 'You're an Angel'.**

 **Thanks ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they are the reason I wrote this tonight even though my arms are like jelly from boxing lol**

 **To the one not so nice review, no problems if you don't like my stories or writing - I welcome** **constructive criticism but don't see the point in leaving a negative review without offering any of that up...  
**

 **Anyway, here is part 2.**

Caught Out Part Two

Erin's POV

"Erin, Jay!" I watch Jays eyes widen at the sound of Adam's voice.

Hesitantly I turn around, my hand slipping out of Jay's on the table.

"Adam." My tone is short as I roll my eyes, annoyed at his ability to keep walking in on private moments.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jay awkwardly clears his throat looking between Adam and Kim.

"Date night with Kim… you know how it is brother." Adam's wearing his playful smirk.

Jay and I exchange a hurried look full of fear.

"I mean… do you? You two are looking pretty cozy." Adam's eyes are flicking back and forth between us, a glimmer of suspicion in his gaze.

"Nope, just partners out for dinner." I reply averting my eyes to Kim standing by Adam.

"So there's really nothing going on here? Seems date like to me." Adam leans down on the table, bending his knees to a squat.

"Nope." I pop the 'p' sending Adam a strained smile.

"So you're gonna ring that lawyer then Halstead?" Kim's shaking her head at Adam and my knuckles are white, gripping my knife so hard it might bend.

"From the way you were talking about her, it seemed you wanted to." Jay's voice is quiet enough for Adam to get the message but not loud enough for Kim to hear.

Jay's happy to fight fire with fire when it comes to Ruzek sticking his nose in our private life, but he wouldn't want Kim to get hurt.

"Alright, I see how it is. My mistake." Adam stands back up, hands raised.

"Are you satisfied now?" Kim asks Adam, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah, I guess." Adam narrows his eyes in suspicion one last time before shrugging it off and sending us another smile.

"Let's go Adam, see you guys later." Kim practically drags Adam out, sending us an apology in her gaze.

"It's just… I thought… because I'm sure I saw…" Adam can barely get his sentence out as Kim drags him through the restaurant.

"Well that was… interesting." I run a hand through my hair.

"Yeah. Close one." Jay agrees, sending a relieved smile my way.

"But I mean…" Jay continues.

"What?" My eyes search his.

"If they did find out… would it be so bad?" Hazel eyes clash with blue, my heart rate increasing with his question.

The waitress walks up to our table at that moment, breaking the moment and ending the discussion.

* * *

"I'm so full." I groan and lean back in my chair.

"Too full for ice cream?" Jay's question is quick.

"Not if I unbutton my jeans." Jay laughs at my reply.

"How about we save the unbuttoning of clothes until we're back at your place." He leans forward with a smile.

"Well then we better skip the ice cream or I won't be able to move let alone… rock your world." I wink at Jay; glad we found our way back to the playful flirting.

"You would give up ice cream for me?" Jay's face imitates shock, his mouth smirking at me.

"You should be so lucky."

"Oh I'm planning to be lucky very soon." Jay raises his eyebrow and I bite my lip.

"Good, then lets get home. You can be my dessert." My voice is sultry as I lean forward to meet Jay across the table, our lips touching briefly.

Jay groans as he summons the waitress.

"Yeah, we're done. Check please." I'm giggling as Jay rushes us out of the restaurant and onto the chilly sidewalk.

* * *

"You want a beer?" I ask as we enter my apartment.

"Yeah, I'll grab them babe." Jay walks off to the kitchen and I lock my gun up.

Jay places his jacket on the back of a chair and a piece of paper slips out, I lean down to pick it up but freeze when I see digits on it.

A phone number.

"What's that?" Jay asks as he comes over with the beers.

"Good question. You tell me." My reply is blunt and fear grips my chest.

Jay grabs the paper from my hand and squints at the number, confusion crossing his face until he flips it over and nods in realization.

He scrunches the paper up and throws it in the bin, making his way over to the couch without a second thought.

"Jay?"

"It was the receipt from dinner. The waitress must have put her number on it." He shrugs as he sits down.

"Slut... I'll _kill_ her." I narrow my eyes, before cracking a smile when I hear Jay laugh.

"Two numbers in one day Halstead, I guess I'm gonna have to remind you what you would be missing." I move over to the couch and straddle him; before my lips can touch his, he stops me.

"Hey, none of that baby. You don't have to remind me of anything or feel threatened. In fact, we don't even need to have sex tonight."

"You don't want to have sex?" I move to get off Jay hurt by his words, but his hands stop me and hold me in place.

"Of course I do. You're sexy, and if we didn't have to keep things professional at work I would kiss you there... maybe even grab your ass." Jay smirks trying to lighten the mood.

"You wouldn't dare." I send him a mock glare.

"The struggle is real." I smile and roll my eyes at him, a laugh escaping my lips.

"I just don't want you to do that tonight if you're worried I'm going to stray or you're trying to remind me of something." Jay continues with a soothing but serious tone.

"I don't think you would ever cheat Jay. You're too good for that. But you could do better than me… One day you might see that."

"No, that's impossible. There is no one better than you." Jay is serious as he looks in my eyes.

"Okay." I whisper as I lean in and join our lips. This time Jay lets our lips touch and kisses me back with passion.

"Jealously looks good on you." Jay whispers jokingly with a smirk and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up and take me to bed Jay."

* * *

Our soft breathing is the only sound in my room as we lay side by side, our naked bodies covered by a sheet.

"Do you think Adam suspected? I mean… he was being weird." My voice breaks the silence.

"Adam is weird." Jay responds with a smirk.

"Yeah but… it seemed like he knew about us. Right?" I turn over to face Jay, my head propped up on my arm.

"Or was he just trying to push our buttons?" I ask another question before Jay can even answer the last.

"Nah babe, he can't keep his mouth shut. If he knew for sure, we would know."

"True." I agree with a nod.

"Now please don't tell me you're thinking of _him_ after we just had sex." Jay pleads as he looks over at me.

"Maybe." I answer innocently.

"Then I'm not doing my job right." Jay sighs and I giggle.

"There's always room for improvement." He raises an eyebrow at my smirk.

"I guess we better go again." Jay fires back.

"Practice makes perfect. We can go all night." I giggle as Jay pushes me, so my back is against the bed and his naked body pressed against mine.

"Good, we might just have to. Until my name is the only one on your mind."

"Hmmm, I have a lot of names up there. You might want to get started." Jay chuckles as his lips meet mine, his tongue slipping into my waiting mouth.

Jay's hand slides down my smooth body, teasing its way to my aching core.

"You're so wet."

"Am I… _Jay?"_ Jay groans into my neck before nipping it gently causing a gasp to slip from my lips.

He runs a finger along my slit before slowly slipping it in my begging entrance.

He drags his finger out and back in slowly, teasing me. I wiggle on the bed trying to create friction however his body has me pinned.

Another finger joins and I throw my head back as the pressure builds. His fingers gain speed while my own fingers find their way in Jay's hair.

Jay brings me over the edge as I tug roughly on his hair; I'm coming down from my orgasm when Jay joins our bodies. My nerve endings are on fire as he slides in and out.

"Jay." I whisper again, bringing his lips back to mine passionately, our bodies rocking back and forth as our tongues fight for dominance.

The pressure is building again and I gasp as his stubble drags down my neck, his warm lips leaving kisses in its path.

Jay brings me over the edge again; his whispered name falling from my lips as he comes seconds after me.

We lay there our bodies shaking, still joined as we try and calm our breathing.

 **A/N: Admit it, you** **all thought I backed out of the smut for a minute there.. right? ;-)**

 **I'm so nervous... Hopefully this was passable smut so I can muddle through a second chapter for 'You're an Angel'**

 **Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll aim to get the final part up tomorrow night... I assume you all want to see the next day at work. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter sucks. I've had a really bad day - both personal and work and I thought writing would help.**

Caught Out Part Three

Erin POV

"Hey girl, you're holding out on me." Burgess corners me in the locker room and I send her a confused look.

"What?"

"You and Jay." I gulp, knowing shock grips my face but trying to play dumb.

"Ummm."

"Adam and I saw you last night." Kim shrugs a little at me.

"Damn it. You did see us… Great, so everyone will know by the end of shift." I grumble slamming my locker.

"I told him to keep his mouth shut."

"You think that will work?" I raise my eyebrow at her while moving my hands into my pockets.

"Good point."

"I need to warn Jay." I mutter mostly to myself.

"You could have told me." Kim tells me softly, a touch of hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just so new. I'm surprising myself by committing and not running… not pushing him away. It's so great Kim, he makes me really happy. I'm scared like hell I'll mess it up."

"I'm so happy for you. FYI I totally saw this coming. You guys have this chemistry… and major sexual tension."

We stay in the locker room giggling together while I fill Kim in on all the details.

"Is Hank okay with it?" Kim asks after a moment of silence.

"Apparently. I mean he doesn't know that we have gotten back together but Jay said he all but gave him his blessing after my… sabbatical."

"Hey, there you are Erin." I smile over at Jay who is carrying two cups of coffee.

"Thanks." Kim is standing there smiling at the two of us with a knowing look while Jay just looks confused.

"Linstead. Oh wow, that's perfect." Kim clicks her fingers triumphantly.

"What?" Jay and I reply together, completely confused.

"That's your couple name. Love it." Kim winks before disappearing from the locker room.

"Okay?" I say to no one in particular.

"Not really sure why we need a couple name…" I mumble as I turn to Jay who has his eyebrows raised.

"What?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Kim knows? You told her?" Jays got a hint of a smile as he asks.

"Oh! No, she saw us last night on our date." I roll my eyes taking the offered coffee.

"Oh. Okay, yeah."

We exit the locker room and catch the end of the unit's discussion.

"I'm telling you it was Halstead and Lindsay on a date… did any of you know this was a thing?" Ruzek is saying.

"Are you sure it was a date?" Antonio questions, doubt in his tone.

"Well considering they were making out like a couple of teenagers, I'm fairly certain, yeah." Adam fires back without a beat.

"Shit... If Kim knows then Ruzek also knows." Jay raises his eyebrows at me.

"I _told_ you he knew, last night… but did you listen? No." I send Jay a mock glare and he smirks.

"Can you blame me? When I have you naked in bed, I don't feel like discussing Adam."

"I remember." My hazel eyes twinkle up at him recalling the previous nights orgasms.

"Great, so everyone will-" Jay shakes his head with a sigh.

"Know by end of shift? Yeah, pretty much." I finish for Jay as we continue walking down the hall, everyone in intelligence turns to look at us completely caught off guard.

Everyone looks between Jay and I waiting for some sort of confirmation.

"So are you guys together or what?" Ruzek asks after a few awkward moments.

"Yeah, thanks man." Jay places his coffee on his desk as I take a sip from mine wanting to distract my mouth from answering these questions.

"Well I did give you the chance to tell me last night." Adam throws his hands up in mock surrender.

"You hijacked our date and tried to get us to tell you… by the way for a detective you didn't do very well. We didn't crack." I smirk at Adam as he huffs.

"Well I caught you didn't I?" He's triumphant.

"Oh please Adam, we saw them purely by accident." Kim interjects herself in the conversation, standing at the edge of the room.

"Ha." I stick my tongue out a Ruzek and he pouts over at Kim.

"So, since when?" He presses.

"This time? Since you were in that sticky situation with the shooting." I shrug as I put my coffee down.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously man, some of us can keep things professional." Jays voice is teasing and Adam rolls his eyes.

"I was in trouble and you were hooking up… rude." Ruzek's face is wearing a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questions us.

"Because we were keeping it quiet and you are not known for keeping secrets." Jay answers resting his hands on hips.

"Not true."

"Adam, you literally just told everyone less than twelve hours after you saw us together." I shoot back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean this time?" Antonio asks.

"We had a thing last year, before Hank found out and we cooled it." Jays reply is simple and I nod along.

"Well that would explain things. Congrats guys, I'm happy for you." Antonio steps out from behind his desk to pull Erin into a hug before bumping fists with Jay.

"We done here?" We all freeze at Hanks voice and Jay and I exchange a look before turning around to face him.

"Yes, sir." Jay nods as he makes his way around to his seat.

"Good, we have a case. But first, Halstead and Lindsay my office."

Jay and I walk into Hank's office and he shuts the door behind us.

"Look, sir. Before you say anything. You told me you didn't care what our relationship was anymore, as long as I'm there for Erin. I'm here for her… 24/7… always. It's not going to change." I'm warmed by Jay's words and reach out to squeeze his hand gently before dropping it, fully aware that Hank is scrutinizing our every move.

"Yeah. I'm not letting him go this time Hank. Not even for my loyalty to you. I will choose him over this unit if I need to."

Jay and Hank turn to me shocked by my words and Jay can't help the smile that spreads over his face.

"I appreciate what you're saying but truthfully? I just like to mess with the kid out there." Hank nods behind us with a smirk and we turn our heads to find Ruzek peering in. When Ruzek catches Hanks eyes he spins around and collides with the filing cabinet, we all chuckle.

"As long as you don't break her heart, Jay – we're good. And Erin, don't you break his either. Remember, I need him 100% effective, not throwing-"

"Pebbles at my window… I remember." I chuckle in shock at how easy this exchange is going.

"Good. Get out." Our heads snapped back to Hank's even more confused.

"What? So you're really okay with this?" I ask needing to understand.

"I figured this was bound to happen eventually, you love each other. I can see that. Hell, everyone can see that. You are here fighting for each other so I know it's serious to you both. You've proved you can keep it professional. Keep it up."

"Love? Well we didn't say love." Nervous stutters fly from my mouth as I look over to see Jay rubbing the back of his red neck.

"It's obvious you do. But you guys can discuss that later, we have a case." Hank gets up and walks out of his office leaving Jay and I are frozen in place. After a few moments we avoid the others eyes and make our way to our desks.

Jay and I exchange a look when we first sit down, silently agreeing to talk about this later.

 **A/N: I hope it's not as bad as I think. Leave a review, I'm going to try and get You're An Angel up.**


End file.
